Superpowers
by badly-knitted
Summary: After watching a superhero movie, Bikky wishes he had superpowers. Written for Challenge 161: Power at beattheblackdog. Set around Vol. 2 or 3.


**Title:** Superpowers

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Bikky, Ryo.

**Rating:** G

**Setting:** Around Vol. 2 or 3.

**Summary:** After watching a superhero movie, Bikky wishes he had superpowers.

**Word Count:** 1044

**Content Notes:** None necessary.

**Written For: **Challenge 161: Power at beattheblackdog.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Coming out of the cinema after seeing the latest blockbuster superhero movie, Bikky was bubbling over with what he'd seen.

"I wish I was a superhero! They get to do so many cool things, catching the bad guys and saving the world!"

Ryo smiled indulgently. "I thought you wanted to play basketball…"

"I do! But I could do that and be a superhero in my spare time. All those guys have their regular lives and then their secret superhero identities. Just think how awesome it would be to have a superpower! I think I'd wanna be able to fly, or maybe run really fast, or both, like Superman!"

"It would be hard not to tap into those superpowers when you were playing basketball though."

Bikky frowned. "Yeah, 'cause then I'd be better and faster than any other player ever and it would be like cheating. If anyone ever found out they'd probably never let me play again, which would suck worse than anything." The boy fell silent for a moment, thinking about that. "Course, I'd still be a superhero and doing lots of cool stuff, so maybe I wouldn't mind quite so much. Or maybe I could have a power that wouldn't be any use for playing basketball, like being able to breathe under water, or walk through walls or something. What about you? If you could have any superpower at all, what would you want?"

Ryo didn't even need to think about that. "Teleportation. Just think; no more getting stuck in traffic trying to get home from work, and I wouldn't have to get up so early in the morning either. Just zap myself to work every day and back home at night. Anywhere I needed to be, I could be there in the blink of an eye. And when I was AT work… If there was a shooter on a rooftop I could just zap up, disarm and arrest him before he could hurt anyone. I could get ahead of suspects making a run for it, get hostages to safety before the bad guys could do anything… It would be amazing." He smiled wistfully.

"You'd be like SuperCop, making the city safe!"

"I suppose I would. But having superpowers wouldn't be all fun and games; there'd be a lot of responsibility too. Superheroes may have ordinary lives some of the time, but they're always on call. When they're needed they can't just say they're tired, or busy. They can't just go off on vacation for a couple of weeks and expect the city they protect to fend for itself. Anything could happen while they were gone, and it would be their fault for not being there to stop it."

"I guess that's true, but it would still be way cool being able to do something that nobody else can."

"You can already do something that most people can't, Biks," Ryo reminded the boy.

Bikky looked up at his foster father in puzzlement. "What's that?"

"You can play basketball really well. In a way, that's kind of your superpower."

"I'd never thought about it like that." Bikky grinned. "In that case, I guess that means you're already SuperCop. You've solved so many cases and caught hundreds of bad guys."

"Not quite THAT many," Ryo chuckled, "but I've done my part. Our world may not have superheroes like te ones in the movies, but we do have a lot of very brave people who risk their lives to make sure that everyone else gets to live free and as safe as we can make them. People in the army, navy, and air force, the fire department, and rescuer services…"

"And the police," Bikky cut in.

"Yes, the police too."

"It's a dangerous job though. I worry about you when you're at work; I wish you DID have superpowers."

"You know, I sort of do; I have my police training, my martial arts training, my gun, and my partner."

"Him!" Bikky huffed, pulling a disgusted face and making Ryo laugh out loud.

"I know you and Dee don't get along, Biks, but he's a good cop and he always has my back. I know without a doubt that I can count on him no matter what. He's not just my partner, he's my friend, and he won't let anything bad happen to me if he there's anything he can do to prevent it."

"I guess so," Bikky reluctantly agreed. "But you still need to be careful out there."

"I always am, you have my word on that," Ryo promised. "And you have to promise to always be careful too; there are all kinds of dangers to watch out for. You can't fly, and you're not the fastest boy on earth; you can get hurt as easily as I can, even just crossing the road if you're not paying attention to the traffic. I worry about you too."

"I know, and I promise to always be careful and not to do anything stupid, okay?"

"That's all anyone can ask." Ryo ruffled Bikky's hair. "Are you hungry? I thought we could go to MacDonald's or KFC or something before we head home."

"Awesome!" Bikky bounced along beside Ryo. "Big Mac and fries, and a chocolate milkshake?"

"Okay, sure. That sounds so good I think I might have the same."

"YAY!" Bikky whooped enthusiastically. "You know what, Ryo? You do have a superpower!"

"I do? What might that be?"

"You're like SuperDad, the absolute best at dad stuff!"

"Really? Well you know what? I think I like that superpower even better than teleportation." When he'd taken Bikky in, Ryo had been terrified that he'd turn out to be useless at parenting, but Bikky clearly thought otherwise; at least he did when he wasn't being punished for something. "Come on, there's a MacDonald's just across the street. Let's go eat." He led the way to the pedestrian crossing, conveniently getting there just as the 'Walk' sign lit up, but checking both ways to make sure all the traffic had stopped before starting across, noticing Bikky doing the same.

He couldn't keep from smiling; as cool as being a superhero might seem, when it came right down to it, Ryo decided super or not he'd far rather be a dad.

.

The End


End file.
